


You take what you want

by Signe_chan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are a team of Vampire hunters. It's possible Clint is a little to attached to their boss, Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You take what you want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/gifts).



Clint found a good perch on the rooftop pretty easily. The nest was in an abandoned warehouse district and one of the adjacent buildings provided a good viewpoint of what recognizance had indicated was the likely point of entry. He didn't take long to settle in, practiced in this routine by now. Bow to one side. The shafts of the arrows were extra thick. He had to make them himself and they lost something in speed and delicacy but they were enough to act as a stake if he could get them through the heart and he had a reputation for never missing. 

The arrows were a backup plan today, though. He was up high, that meant a gun. His bullets were silver and laced with garlic. Enough to do pretty serious damage to just about anything undead, generally enough to take out a vamp with one shot. 

Once his equipment was ready he settled in, sighting his gun and watching as the ground team slid into position. Natasha, lithe as always, was already perched on the roof of the building, ready to come in from above. Tony and Steve were suited up and ready to move in to block the front door. Thor, their Scandinavian electric guy, was crouched by the wall doing whatever obscure thing he did that cut the power. Then he became Thor the Scandinavian explosives guy and got to have some real fun. 

Bruce wasn't in sight, probably a good thing. The guy mostly had the werewolf thing under control but, well, Clint still couldn't quite trust him. There was something not right about a werewolf turned hunter. 

Phil, of course, was also out of view. The brains of their little band of lawless hunter muscle. He tended to keep back as he was kind of squishy and they all appreciated the entire unit would fall apart without him to hold it together so he was pretty important. 

And, thinking of, Clint's phone began to vibrate. Clint didn't even have to check to see it was Phil before answering. 

"I've got eyes on the door," he said, casually. "And the team. They're all in place." 

"Good," Phil said, and Clint was still surprised by how calm the man always was when he own blood was starting to heat up at the thought of a hunt. "Any problems you can see?" 

"None yet. I'll let you know as the situation develops." 

"Received," Phil said and ended the call. Clint smiled fondly at the strangely formal way Phil ended his calls. They all knew the guy had an army background but he didn't talk about it. That was alright with Clint, he didn't like talking about his background either. To his eyes it was just another way they were a match. 

He watched as Steve took a call and then gave a signal for them all to move in. Phil again. Clint had looked seriously into getting a proper radio setup a few times so they could all talk in the field without call phones but it was kind of expensive and, if he was being honest, the appeal was having Phil in his ear all the time and he couldn't justify money on that. Even if there were other sound reasons to buy them. 

He tried to push Phil out of his mind, readying his gun as the team moved forward. 

And then all hell broke loose. 

He reached out and hit Phil's speed dial without even thinking and then he was shooting into the mess of vampires sprawling out on the building. Far too many, they must have somehow known they were being targeting and decided to fight back. Fuckers. 

"Talk to me." 

"It's all gone to shit," Clint said, taking out a vamp creeping up on Steve. "It was a trap, I think. They're too thick on the ground. We need to get our people out." 

"Received. Do what you can up there, Clint, and be ready to run." 

"Got ya," Clint said, listening for the click as the line went dead. He took out a couple more by Thor and watched as Bruce, now in full werewolf form, bounded onto the field. Something caught Steve's eye and he flashed a retreat sign to the team. Good. Vamps were nasty little fuckers to take down on their own, in these numbers...

He kept picking them of where he could as the team fell back, retreating to the relative safety of the van that lay just outside Clint's line of sight. He watched as Nat dropped down, covering her as she made her run then, realizing the gun was empty and she was more or less safe, grabbing his things to go. 

He was a damn idiot. 

One of the fuckers was still alive. It jumped out of nowhere, body-slamming Natasha and sending her crashing to the floor. He cursed, dropping everything and grabbing his own. He notched an arrow still cursing. He should have waited. Should have kept everything ready. 

He sighed the arrow and, dammit, Phil was suddenly there. Were none of the others paying any damn attention because Phil was suddenly there facing down with the thing. Phil was a pretty fucking impressive guy. He rocked the inconspicuous look but underneath it he was tough as anything. Clint still didn't like his chances. 

The vampire lunged; Phil engaged it instead of running. Of course he did. He wouldn’t leave Natasha there. Clint kept eyes on them but he couldn’t get a clear line on the thing's heart. And it had to be the heart with an arrow, nothing else would help. He swore as the thing fought Phil. Phil shouldn't even be out there. Steve or Tony should. Or, hell, even Bruce. Or he should have just done his damn job in the first place. 

It was going to hurt Phil and it'd be his fault. 

Right on cue, the vampire backhanded Phil and sent him sprawling. Clint let out a yell of indignation before realizing that, actually, that had given him the exact line of sight he needed. He didn't think before letting the arrow fly and he certainly didn't wait around to watch the vampire drop. 

He'd never gotten down a building so fast. When he burst out of the door the rest of the team were already loading Natasha and Phil into the van. Bruce was coming back towards them, half way through his transform back but Clint didn't have time to look. Didn't have time for anything. 

In the back of the beat up van Phil was obviously bruised but conscious, unlike Nat who was still passed out. Clint forced himself to slow, to check on her, but her breathing was steady and her pulse strong and...and Phil!

Bruce was in, the door slammed shut and a second later Tony got them moving. The back of the van was suddenly crowded with a partially transformed werewolf lying on the floor with Nat and Thor's bulk up near the front, talking to Tony through the window. Clint maneuvered himself as quickly as he could to Phil's side, gripping the other man's arm. 

"You're alright," he said, making it a statement instead of a question. Of course Phil was alright. "It didn't get you?" 

"I'm fine," Phil said in that overly reassuring voice he used when he thought Clint was overreacting. "I knew you had him." 

"You took a damn risk," Clint growled, shifting in closer to align their slides. Phil didn't stop him and he let himself just enjoy the closeness for a few seconds. Enjoyed the way the lurching of the van had them pressing into each other. 

"My job is taking risks," Phil said finally. "I can't change that and I won't apologize for it. We got them, Clint. Not them all but a lot of them and we got out alright." 

"We did," Clint agreed. "You've got to make sure you get out safe too, though. It's not good taking care of the rest of us and neglecting yourself." 

"I'm fine," Phil insisted. "I knew I'd be fine. You can check if you want." 

"I think I will," Clint grumbled. He pulled himself away from Phil's side to retrieve the first aid kit. He knew he was being kind of ridiculous. Natasha was started to wake up on the floor and she needed attention and he knew it but...Phil. 

Phil was everything. He knew that, though he didn't exactly want Phil knowing it. Phil had found him after his only remaining family was killed by a vamp and given him back his life. Given him a purpose, a family. He owed Phil so much and, yes, maybe he loved him a little bit. He just didn't have a clue how he was meant to carry on getting up in the morning if Phil wasn't there to encourage him. 

He was aware that was problematic. He didn't care. 

Phil really was fine, he soon discovered. A little scraped up, a little bruised and he'd be sore for a few days but fine. He finally turned his attention to Natasha and, once they'd worked out she wasn't concussed, it turned out she was as well as could be expected too. A win all around other than the bit where Clint's heart had been torn out of his chest. 

Metaphorically, of course. 

Once Clint was sure they were alright he moved to the front of the van to sit by Thor and let Tony and Steve know what was going on. It was easier and he spent the rest of the ride back to the run down house they were squatting in sat there. 

And then they were all piling out of the van and into the house and Clint knew he should take this chance to slip away and get himself back together. He knew he was stalling and that he wasn't going to be alright pretty soon. His default was to run and run fast but, this time, Phil was looking at him. Phil was looking at him and he couldn't just run. 

Inside the house, Phil easily separated him from the group and drew him upstairs. Clint went because, well, because he was weak. Because he never did the things that were good for him. Because Phil asked him too though he didn't think any good could come from it. 

"Hey," Phil said, closing the door and sealing them in the room he'd been using for a bedroom. Clint swallowed. 

"Hey," he said, finally. "Do you need something?" 

"That's what I was about to ask you," Phil said with an uncertain smile. "You seem a little...preoccupied? I thought you might want to talk." 

"Not really," Clint grumbled, then wished he could talk it back at the flash of hurt on Phil's face. "Not anything to do with you, sir. I just...you get that I don't talk about my feelings." 

"I've noticed that about you, yes. I just don't really think it's healthy. Normally I ignore it because I've been telling myself it's not my business but this, this is about me. I know it is. The look on your face when you saw me at the van...talk to me, Clint." 

"There's nothing to say," Clint insisted. The frown on Phil's face told him it's been the wrong thing to say. "Look, you got attacked. I'm allowed to worry." 

"You are," Phil agreed. "But Natasha was knocked out and, as far as I'm aware, she's you best friend. It wasn't here you came to, though. It was me. You were more worried about me." 

"Well, Natasha bounces," Clint defended. "She'll be fine. You don't get hurt much." 

"That might be part of it," Phil agreed. "But I think it's more than that. I'm...I'm hoping it's more than that but I need to hear it from you." 

"Phil..." Clint started. Phil couldn't be implying what Clint thought he was implying, could he? Couldn't be indicating that the feelings Clint had which he thought were entirely unwanted weren't, maybe, quite so unwanted after all. 

"I need to hear it from you," Phil said, laying a hand on Clint's waste and, dammit, there was only one thing that could mean right now. Phil knew and, well, he wasn't sending Clint away. He was asking Clint to come closer and this...this was...

"I don't talk about my feeling," Clint said, and then he lent in and kissed Phil. Talking about his feelings was hard, acting on them much easier. Phil responded enthusiastically, bringing a hand up to hook around Clint's shoulders to pull him closer and Clint could hardly believe they were so close and kissing like this. 

Finally they pulled back. Phil's pupils were blown and his lips full from the kiss and it was the best look Clint had ever seen on him. It took everything he had not just to lean back in and go for it again. 

"Was that alright, Sir?" he asked instead, tightening his grip on Phil. Phil just smiled at him. 

"Yes, it very much is." 

And then he pulled Clint in for another kiss and everything was perfect. 

THE END


End file.
